The Three Kingdoms
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Going to a normal school, hoping for a normal life. Mermaid Hime Hinata is suddenly stuck between a werewolf and a vampire while the three nations are feuding. A teenager still lives the proms is coming. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This story is Dedicated to my twin sister (well practically), Emilie-chan!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

Taking careful steps, she approaches the school. It was very large. She had entered large, black gates that seemed like they were rusting slightly. The guard had to check her before she entered. The path she was walking on was lined with Cherry Blossom and Dogwood trees. She wasn't the only one coming into the school, it was the day of coming back from spring break and she was very nervous. Her father had already considered pulling her out of the school to make her do the responsibility that she was supposed to get when she turned 21. A light sigh escapes her lips as she stared up at the school. Classmates brushed past her, discussing what they had done over the break.

Her lavender tinted eyes didn't leave the school, until a familiar voice called out her name.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaannn!!" The familiar voice exclaimed as a body glomped onto hers. This caught her off guard, insuring that she fell down.

"I-Ino-chan!" The girl named Hinata said in a startled tone as the girl's body was on her back and she was on the ground. Midnight blue hair splayed around Hinata as she tried to drag her body out from under the girl named Ino's.

"I'm sooo happy we're back in school! I was Sooooo bored!!" Ino said in a whinny voice. The glasses that were perched on the bridge of Hinata's nose had fallen off and onto the cobblestone path leading to the rich school.

"It's nice to-to be back, is-isn't it?" Hinata said as she pulled herself up with Ino still lying on the ground. She offers one of her pale hands to help Ino up. She graciously accepts it and allows herself to be pulled up. She sweeps down to pick up her glasses and she puts them back on the bridge of her nose. Hinata brushes the dirt off of her uniform and looks back up at Ino.

The girls wore the same uniform. The girl's uniform was made up of a dark blue dress with a white ribbon tying around their waists. The dresses ranged from the mid thigh to right below their knees. Since the dress was collared, they wore short, white ties with it. The boy's uniform is made up of a dark blue shirt with a white tie and black pants.

Hinata had the dress pass her knees and Ino had hers at mid thigh.

Ino has long blonde hair that is tied into a high pony tail with part of it covering the corner of her right eye. She had a model like body and held herself high. Her skin was a peachs'n'cream color. Her bright blue eyes were traced out in a light about of eyeliner and eye shadow and the average length of eyelashes.

Hinata has mid-back, midnight blue hair that was tied in a Hyuuga style pony tail. Her hair had a natural curl in it and was a little frizzy due to that. Squared bangs covered her forehead and two locks of 

midnight blue hair framed her face. She was about five inches shorter than Ino was, but her hour glass figure was hidden under bandages that she had wrapped them in. Her bust only looked smaller than Ino's with the bandages on. Her skin was as pale and beautiful as a white pearl. Her eyes were puppiless, and lavender tinted, they were framed by long lashes. But this was covered by thick, circular glasses that were propped up on the bridge of her nose. A natural, rosy blush was on her pale cheeks. She has a button nose that leads to her rose petal lips. But no one actually saw past her glasses, she was usually considered a natural geek.

Ino grabs Hinata's hand with a soft smile, "Ready to go in?"

Hinata nods uncertainly. Both girls walk into the school, once again, to expect the best out of their normally boring school.

XxXxXxX

"Sasuke-teme! Can you believe school started again?" Naruto groaned as he set his head on his folded arms, already half asleep. He wore the boy's uniform without the tie and it was the first two buttons were undone. He was nearly asleep on his desk. His blonde hair was spiked up and some of it was in his face, a little was covering his ocean blue eyes. His sun kissed skin glittered somewhat from the light coming in through the window. His eyes were half lidded as he glanced at his best friend/rival.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. He looked even paler than Hinata would be. Light purple bags were under his cold, obsidian eyes. Black strands of his bangs framed his face, the rest jutted up in the back. One of the buttons of his uniform was undone and he had the tie on loosely. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he leaned against the desk across from Naruto's coolly. The other girls in their class were staring at him with a look of awe as they whispered in hushed voices.

"Spring break is only a week." Sasuke said to Naruto in a smart allec tone. Naruto looks up at Sasuke and scowls.

"If only it was a month." Naruto murmurs under his breath as he lay his head back down. Sasuke nods in agreement as he walks over to his assigned seat. Just as Naruto was falling asleep, both of their ears caught onto the soft voice of a girl.

"See ya la-later, Ino-chan." Hinata stutters softly as she gave a soft wave. A stack of books were gathered in her arms as she walked over to her assigned seat. She sat in the same row as Sasuke and two seats behind Naruto. But she didn't seem to notice, nor did she seem to care. She pulls a manga out of the messenger bag that she carried. Sasuke stared for a moment, his one weakness. Manga. No one knew of his secret addiction, with the exception of Naruto. He almost immediately recognized the manga she was reading. It was the newest issue of _xxxHolic_.

She was already immersed, so he let his eyes stray away from the manga and let himself discretely observe her. She was very cute, but she had the geek-like demeanor. She also had the un-touchable, innocence, demeanor. But he wasn't the only one watching her, his cold eyes stray to the two seats in front of her.

Naruto sat there sneaking glances at her. A light smirk graces Sasuke's face, _So he likes her. _

She unconsciously pushes the glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and Sasuke takes a deep breath through his nose and eyes widen in surprise. She had the purest scent he had ever smelled, he couldn't just put a name on it.

"SASUKE-ONEE-SAMA!!" A high pitched voice yelled out as the pink haired girl runs into the room. Her arms wrap around his middle and she kisses his cheek playfully. Sasuke glares at the girl and pries her off of himself.

"Sakura, get off." He growls at his 'sister'. Long, pink hair flowed down to her waist and she could be a model. Her skin was a very pale, paler than Hinata's. Bright pink bangs framed her beautiful face, bright green eyes made her face spark. Perfect, full lips pulled from the long and elegant nose that was set in the middle of her face. She was particularly tall and model like, a lot like Ino except they had different types of elegance.

"Hai, Onee-sama." She says with a giggle and his eyebrow twitches at the annoying nick name. Just as Sakura was about to say more, there was another distraction.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAANNNN!!" a girl's voice cries out. Hinata flinches slightly and turns her head towards the door. Right as she did a girl with four, sandy blonde pony tails ran into the class room. She jumps up and on top of and across the desks in the way as she tackles Hinata to the ground, straddling her. A light look of anger, annoyance and self pity was on the sandy blonde's sun kissed face.

"Why didn't you call me, Hinata-chan? I was stuck inside of that house with my brothers." She said side glancing at Naruto with a scornful look. He didn't really seem to notice it; he was trying to avert his gaze from the girls. A light blush on his own sun kissed skin. The sandy blonde's dark blue eyed gaze goes back to Hinata in a pleading way. Hinata winces from the grip that her friend had on her wrists.

"I-I tri-tried, Temari-chan. Yo-You never ans-answer your ce-cell." Hinata stutters out with a cute pout. Her eyes seemed to grow a little bigger behind the circular glasses.

"Yo b!tch!" Sakura calls out from Sasuke's desk to Temari playfully. Temari turns her head to look at Sakura, some of her hair brushing Hinata's face.

"What's up sl!t?" Temari retorts in the same tone.

"Get off Hinata-chan, Cheap wh!re." Sakura says with a challenging smile. Temari pulls herself up from Hinata and walks towards Sakura with a challenging smirk.

"Nice to see you again, b!tch!" Temari punches Sakura's shoulder playfully, and Sakura feigns hurt.

"You too." Sakura says as she ran out of rude retorts. The pink haired girl wrinkles her nose at Temari and the sandy haired girl does the same to Sakura. They had a _very_ odd relationship. Temari knew what Sakura was and Sakura knew what Temari was.

"You smell horrible!" Sakura exclaims waving a hand in front of her nose. Temari holds her nose and speaks in the odd sound.

"You smell too sweet! So unlike your personality!" Temari says letting her nose go to let out a bark-like laugh.

During the commotion, Naruto had gotten out of his desk to help Hinata up. The one thing he did notice was that her glasses had fallen off. He stared at her big, lavender tinted eyes as he helped her up and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. As soon as she had gotten up, she pulled away from him.

"Go-Gomen N-Nasai, Naruto-kun." She apologizes softly as she sat back down in her seat. She reaches down to pick up her glasses, but he did so before she could. There was a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Er…….um…….. Hinata-chan?" He asks uncertainly as he glances at her shyly and she stares at his deep blue eyes, wondering what he was saying, "I was wondering if you would like to…………… borrow my pencil?!"

She looks confused at him, then giggles, "Th-Thank y-you Na-Naruto-kun, but I've al-already g-got a pe-pencil."

She held up the dark blue mechanical pencil with a black eraser with a soft smile, "Th-Thanks anyways, N-Naruto-kun."

He looks away so she wouldn't see his blush, leaving her with a cute confused expression. He walks to his desk and puts his head in his hands, _Why did I chicken out?! Why is she so cute?! It should be illegal to be that cute!_

Sasuke smirks and walks over to Hinata's desk and sits down on it. She looks up at him and smiles warmly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She says without a stutter as she turned her attention back to her manga. Before he left, he put a note on her desk and walks back to his own. She glances at him through her circular glasses before opening the note.

_Meet me during lunch. _

_-Sasuke-_

A light smile appears on her face. She and Sasuke had been friends since they were in pre-k. She writes down her response and glances at him out of the corner of her eye. She caught his gaze and he smirks. She holds the note between her index finger and thumb with a smart smirk as she slid it into her bag. He gives her pleading eyes and she pulls it back out of her back and sets it on the floor. Putting her foot on it, she pushes it and lets it slide across the floor over to him.

_Sure. _

_Hinata_

XxXxXxX

"Tell me where my wife is!" Hiashi Hyuuga hisses at the man across the room. The man that stood there was paler than snow and had fierce, glowing red eyes. The man's lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Dead." He whispers as he quickly ran across the room over to Hiashi. Just as Hiashi was about to do something, the man snapped his head backwards and sunk a pair of matching, pure white fangs into his neck. A gurgling noise was heard until the snapping sound of his neck snapping in half. His pure white eyes glaze over, dead. His legs begin to mesh together to form a long, sickly white merman's tail. Before the man left, he hisses something to Hiashi's dead body.

"Just as you are."

ILIKETHISSTORY! ILIKETHISSTORY! ILIKETHISSTORY!

Kit: I had the idea and I wanted to write it.

Sasuke: You are very stupid.

Kit: Hey! There was some Sasuhina! So stop calling me stupid!

Sasuke: You're not stupid for that part, but for the Naruhina part.

Kit: This story is not stupid at all! I had to make side notes for this story so I would remember stuff!!

Hinata: Please leave ten reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

**Chapter Two**

"Hyuuga!" A black haired woman called out from the doorway. Hinata immediately looked up, then at the teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired teacher raised his only visible eyebrow at the black haired woman in the doorway and he nods. There was an air of curiosity around Kakashi, but he allowed her to go without any sort of question asked.

Hinata stood and walked out of the room, assuming that she wouldn't need her books. She was never usually called to the office, only during times she was being checked out. But Shizune only shook her head to her books. It would only depend on how she took the news. There was a solemn look on Shizune's face as she gazed down at the ground. Her black eyes dismal holes in fate.

"Come with me, Hyuuga-San." Shizune said gravely as she walked towards the office. A shiver ran down Hinata's spine, she had never gotten into trouble before. She had never even gotten a writing assignment before and now she was being sent to the office for something she didn't even know. Maybe one of the students blamed her for what they did. That had to be it, she had never seen Shizune this grave before except on the death of her sister. She didn't even go to work that day.

They had reached a conference room; Shizune had already heard everything she needed to hear from the phone call that started all of this. She opens the door for Hinata and looks at her with her dismal, obsidian eyes. A look of sorrow had over taken Shizune's face and a worried look Hinata's. This seemed a little worse than how she behaved after she found out her sister was dead.

Hinata looks inside of the conference room; there was Neji, Hanabi and her uncle Hizashi. Tears were being spilled from Hanabi's eyes as she took in hearty breaths and let out choked sobs. Neji was holding back tears behind his eyes and Hizashi looked to be the only one who stayed strong, but his emotions were conflicting behind his eyes. Hinata rushed forwards, towards her younger sister. She cupped her face in her hands and began to wipe the tears away.

Once she turned her head towards Hizashi, the door had snapped shut.

"Jii-san, What happened?" She asks in a worried fashion. Her attention was on her younger sister who had burrowed her face into Hinata's chest, sobs wracking her small body. A grave look was on Hizashi's face as he looked Hinata dead in the eye. He decided he would tell her straight up, there was no other way.

"Hinata-san, Your parents are d-dead." Hizashi said choking on the last word, the mere thought of his older brother dead scared him. Her lavender tinted eyes widened and tears began to cloud them. Her arms recoiled from being around Hanabi and sobs began to wrack her body. She shook so violently that Hanabi took her seat again, her own tears blocking her vision. Hinata shrunk down to her knees and burrowed her face into her knees. Her sobbing form was in the middle of the floor, but her cry was a little more quiet.

"Hinata-san, we're going home. I'm checking all of you out. Kurenai-san will bring your stuff home for you." Hizashi states plainly, a tear sliding down his face. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His brother and sister-in-law were dead; he would have to be strong about that. But he would be strong later; weakness seemed to consume him as he looked away from his nieces and son.

All of them knew what home was, the large lake that was behind Kurenai's house. Each of them carried a spare key to her house to get to the river discretely. He sets one hand on Hinata's head and she looks up at him. They wouldn't be the only ones taking it this hard. The entire kingdom would morn for the death of the king and queen.

More tears fall from her eyes and she felt arms wrap around her. Her older cousin, Neji, had enveloped her in a hug. Few tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. His fingers ran through her hair soothingly and she burrowed her face into his chest. Soft sobs wracking her body.

XxXxXxX

The bell rang with a start, and Sasuke jolted from his seat. One of the teachers had come in and picked up Hinata's items. She didn't really bring much, but there was the look of solemnity in her crimson eyes. A tear had rolled off her face as she walked out of the room, but only Sasuke and Sakura had caught onto this notion. Sakura side glanced at Sasuke, worried for him. She was good friends with Hinata, but she had a deeper affection for Sasuke.

He was her brother and she would take care of him in that way. Which meant no one would hurt him. She was the ultimate sister to him and she would stay that way. Her emerald eyes watched Sasuke rush out of the classroom. She heard the soft sobbing from a while away. Both she and Sasuke ran at their inhuman speed towards the sound, they both knew who was making it. Then they were at the very edge of the crowd to see the Neji had his arm around Hinata's shoulders, her face buried in her hands as the soft sobs wracked her body.

Hizashi and Hanabi walked behind them, he was carrying Hanabi bridal style. Tear stains had splotched her porcelain skin. His gaze turned towards the crowd and he glared at the vampires standing in the front, Sasuke and Sakura. His gaze meant everything he wasn't saying.

_This meant war. _

He turned his gaze away from the two and continued to walk towards the exit of the school. All of them needed a swim.

XxXxXxX

Kurenai sat at her desk, her entire body was shaking violently and she dug her fingernails into her hands. It was planning period and she couldn't think straight, ever since the news of the queen and king being dead. It hit her hard. Kura was her sister and she couldn't stand the thought of her sister being dead. A choked sob escaped her lips and she looks up at the ceiling tiles. Life is cruel.

"Kurenai-kun." A smooth, velvet voice said from the doorway to her classroom and she didn't even look towards the doorway to see who it was. She knew who it was, she just couldn't stand to look at him.

"Hatake-san." She said in response, her voice threatening to break any minute. Cold, white fingers cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards, to look him in the eyes. His dark grey eyes found her crimson, swollen ones. She turns her head away from him.

"You-You do kn-know what thi-this means, ri-right?" She asks through the after hiccups from the sobbing that she had done. Teardrops had littered the textbook in front of her. Her hands shook in front of herself and Kakashi nodded to her question.

"Yes." He responded allowing his eye to lid itself halfway. The look on his face, from what anyone could tell, was solemn. His skin just as pale and flawless as Sasuke and Sakura's, he looked down at her and allowed his feet to carry him behind Kurenai's desk.

Both of his arms reach out to pull Kurenai into his chest and she didn't resist the temptation. She needed to cry on someone's shoulder. Sobs wracked her body as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist. He caressed her hair soothingly and hissed soothing words into her ear.

Then she let her arms slack and she pulls away from him and then her crimson eyes meet his grey eyes again. They knew what this would mean.

_There would be war. _

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Kit: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short!

Sasuke: There wasn't any sort of coupling, except KakaKure.

Kit: Yeah, I'm not a fan of incest. shivers

Sasuke: But you just recently became a little fan of a little yaoi.

Kit: SHH! Emi-chan can't know about that!

Sasuke: You're stupid.

Kit: Leave ten reviews please!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
